


Booty Booty, Call of Duty

by spideybaby



Category: Deadpool - Fandom, Marvel, Spiderman - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, first posted fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideybaby/pseuds/spideybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade and Peter decide to play some video games, but alike most in the two's lives things take a turn to a different way of playing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Booty, Call of Duty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is partially based off of a song, SO if you want, you can listen to Freak My Sh!t ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mj9sVncnjs4 ) . Really if you plan to listen to it, the only relevant part is near 2:15(minutes:seconds). Warning relating the song; some may consider this song as offensive, it contains mild sexual content and cursing. Enjoy!

Wade was obviously losing.

 

He’s only been playing “Super Smash Brawl” with Peter for about... 30 seconds, tops  -but his character was already above 100% damage. So naturally the mercenary had to do _some_ _improvements_ _,_ or in other words; he was cheating.

 Wait that sounded a bit harsh, he’d consider it more like “succeeding through alternative methods,”. Yah, that had a better ring to it.

At first Wade tried bumping Spidey with his shoulders a couple of times, but that man is like a _rock_ _._ Occasionally Peter would bump back slightly to regain posture, but when Wade practically _threw_ himself at him, he grew _almost_ frustrated -which really was just enough to allow his controller to slip out of his hands and onto the floor.

“Wow.” he said shooting a glare at the grinning merc (who by the way was using this opportunity to finally put some damage on Peter or at least push him off the platform or something)

Peter stood up and walked over to the controller. He bended over to grab it, and in the process; gave Wade the _perfect_ view of his butt.

 

 _Damnit_ , it was tempting. If only he could just get a glance, -no this was his moment, I mean he could always do a little peeping later or something,  but with _this_ opportunity? Hell he might win! 

But Peter was wearing nothing but those silk boxers of his, and come on! Wade needs to live a little, and anyways it’s just a glance, what could go wrong? -oh.  

“Booty booty, Call of Duty.”Deadpool said in a sing-song voice, succuming into the urge to allow his eyes to wander about on Petey’s arse. _No regrets._

Peter rolled his eyes, grabbed the controller and stood back up facing the smirking Wade.

“Pause the game, and it’s ‘Booty booty, _call her Judy_ _’_ by the way... How do you even know that song?” He plopped himself back on the couch and paused the game himself in seeing that Wade was _still_ trying to push his character off the platform. 

 

“Plus, we’re not even playing Call of Duty. I mean if you’d bother to pay attention I might consider only _partially_ beating your ass”

“You are _not_ beating my ass”

“... _Really_?”

“Ok maybe you _are_ , but I can beat _your ass_ if I tried.” Wade said unpausing the game.

It seemed like the moment Peter muttered out _“Challenge accepted”_  was the moment that the challenge was completed. Peter only gave two kicks and a hammer to the head, and Wade was blasted off the screen, _again_ _._ Then before he could actually be revived, time was up.

“Oh.”

 

For a moment they were just stuck on the final ranking screen. Wade died 7 times, and Peter died once(or technically it was counted as a “suicide”, Wade _did_ in fact push Peter off).

“What did you say about beating my ass?” Peter gave a cocky grin.

“...Okaaay, so maybe I can’t _beat_ your ass”

No. _No._ Peter knew that smirk from anywhere, and if you squinted and tilted your head a bit to the left, you could see Peter hiss out something that sounded a lot like “duck”.

“-but I sure as _hell_ can do other things to it”.

Just like that the two began a constant battle of _“let’s play videogames”_ or _“let’s have sex”_ (you can go ahead and guess who was on what side).

And you’d think it’d be easy to kill someone who’s controller wasn’t even in _their hands_ , but when _those hands_ were busy up your shirt and down palming a certain part of your boxers, things were way more complicated. 

 

With Wade practically sitting on him it was a whole different _level_ of difficult to see the game, let alone pay attention to it. He tried tilting his head to the left so Wade wouldn’t be in the way, and it worked….kind of.

Apparently Wade found this as the perfect opportunity to lean in and let his hand that was under Peter’s shirt skate up and trace the right side of his neck. He slowly outlined right where he was so accustomed to leaving hickeys, which overtime meant that it was an easy sweet spot.

 

Peter easily ignored this, but his eyes grew half-lidded as Wade began to leave light kisses up and down his neck. Then once he started with a small bite Peter _had_ to let out a gasp.

 _Fuck._ Peter glued his eyes to the television and tried his best to push down his hormones. Which was exactly where they were going, _down._ Wade began breathing out hushed lewd phrases on the side of his neck, and was practically giving him a hand job, but with a thin layer of silk-soft clothing getting in the way. Wait there was a word for that, wasn’t there. Frottage?

 

Nevermind -at least he was winning the match? I mean the only reason he wasn’t showing any protest was because his hands were occupied with _kicking Wade’s ass_ ….again(and it was about time that Wade was shunned for a bit).  Well, the more he kept his one-sided battle going, the more hard it got to pay attention.

Then the merc promptly blew in his ear. It was probably just to get his attention because Wade never liked being ignored, but _dammit_ that gave Peter chills.

 _I am not in the mood. I am notinthemood.Iamnotinthemood._

 

Peter’s eyes rolled towards the grinning mercenary, who began to rub down harder on his (now) hard-on and happily began nibbling on his sweet spot again.

 _“Fuck you”_  he hissed, and allowed his eyes to look back to the game. Peter couldn’t stay too upset, I mean, afterall;

  
Wade was obviously losing.

**Author's Note:**

> Great, how'd you like it? Follow my tumblr ( spideybaby.tumblr.com) for more!


End file.
